Gabriella's real best friend and boyfriend
by charlenerennie7
Summary: I made a few changes in this story. Gabriella moves away from East High and all of her friends to Hogwarts, but soon she finds a new boyfriend named Tom Riddle. The two of them fall in love with each other, then Gabriella almost dies in the place of someone she loves.


"Hi, mum. Where we going to today?" gabriella asks.

"We are moving to another place, but I am hoping you'll like it there." her mum says.

"Mum, I can handle anything if we move to another part of the country, but we are moving to Untied Kingdom, but I must admit everyone can meet somewhere, but I won't know anyone there."

"So true, Gabriella."

"I'll go and tell Troy and the others that I am leaving. I mean moving."

"Gabriella, you won't have to tell them. Because they all ready know we're moving."

"So, I don't have to tell them anything?"

"Gabriella, I'm gonna pick you up after school tomorrow, but I am coming to pick you up after school this afternoon, but if I die your aunty will come and pick you up, okay?" Her mum said hoping that she wouldn't die.

"Okay, mum."

* * *

that afternoon her mum did pick her up from her school.

"Mum, are we moving today?"

"Yes we are moving. So get packing."

"Okay, mum."

"Are you ready, Gabriella?"

"Yes, I am ready, ready as I'll ever be, mum." Gabriella said with wisdom.

"Well, come on, let's go."

"Mum, I have to pack some-else."

"I thought you said you pack everything, Gabriella."

"Sorry I lied mum. I won't be doing a lie again. I promise."

"I forgive you Gabriella. Now get back to doing what you were doing."

"Okay, mum and I think I've finished with the last piece of clothing."

"Well, let's go. We got a busy day a head of us."

"Let's go, mum."

* * *

Troy broke up with Gabriella on her phone and she said what ever troy.

"Mum, Troy broke up with me for Sharpay, but the truth is he never loved me for his right being, but I have to learn to move on and forget about it because I'll be making new friends. With new people."

"Thank you, for telling me Gabriella."

"Mum, are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are there, Gabriella."

"Thank you, mum I gonna love it here."

"Why don't go out for some fresh air?"

"Mum, we just got here and I would go out for some air, then I could go and get some lunch. Mum, do I start at Hogwarts School?" Gabriella asked her mum before putting her plate away in the sink in the kitchen.

"Well, i gonna un-pack mine and your clothes."

"Thank you, mum."

"Your welcome Gabriella."

* * *

She went to get something out of her bag. When she was about to go home. Someone was following her. Gabriella got on the train to Hogwarts School and every where was empty and every was full of people waiting on the train.

"Hello there." he said

"Who are you?"

"Hi, I am Tom Riddle. Come here oftenly to England?"

"No, I just moved from Albuqueque and I do not come here very oftenly, Tom.

"Did you move yesterday or just today?"

"I did move here yesterday and why would you wanna know that Tom?" Gabriella asked him before taking her plate down to the kitchen. Her mother was waiting on her going to bed, but she decided to let her stay up late.

"Because I have a right to know."

"Oh, I just moved from East High School to come to Hogwarts and I living here with my mum."

"I don't know your name?"

"My name is Gabriella. Just so you know."

"Thank you, for telling me your name, Gabriella." Tom said thanking her before walking away from her and he took a quick glimpse of her.

"Your welcome, Tom."

* * *

Gabriella went back home for the summer. Her mum was sitting eatting her food and her mum left her some at the kitchen table.

"Gabriella, I was woundering when you were getting home." her mum said.

"Mum, I just was with a boy, but that isn't important."

"Gabriella, you shouldn't get your hopes up for a boy."

"Mum, he's just a friend i met along the way."

"That's it your ungrounded, Gabriella. You can have dinner for tonight and it's your everyday meal."

"But, mum you can't ground me for no reason. I was with my new best friend Tom Riddle." Her mum cut her off.

"okay, I take it and I unground you. Because I believe you and you can talk to Tom Riddle. Now go up to your room and I promise I won't ground you at all."

"I will go up to my room and do as you told me to do it. Because I know I am smarter than this." Gabriella said running up stairs up to her room and started to cry her eyes out.

"I agree with you, Gabriella." Her mother said giving her some dinner to take up with her.

* * *

The next day Gabriella went to school.

"Hey everyone we've got a new student. Her name is Gabriella Montez. She moved all the way from Albuquerque."

"Hi, everyone."

"Hey, your gonna love it here. Once I was once a new student of Hogwarts school and I had very good year."

"Well, I have the next free period to talk about this. Because I don't want to get in trouble with the teacher. On my first day of school."

"Okay, we'll talk about this later then."

* * *

At lunch time Gabriella went to talk to her friends.

"Gabriella why don't you come sit with us at lunch?" her friend said.

"Okay, Rachel and Mary."

"So have you seen any cute guys yet?"

"Yes, I have and his names Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle at 12:00."

"Hey, Gabriella can I sit with you?"

"Yeah, you can sit with me and my friends."

"You haven't seen my brother yet."

"No, I haven't and what is your brother's name?"

"Stefan. But I don't see him oftenly and he spends most of his time with his girlfriend."

"And why's that Tom?"

"Because he's busy with Elena and he doesn't have time to spend time with me."

"You know what I had a boyfriend back at East High School, but he kept talking about mine and his relationship and when i left East High to come here. He just dump me for Sharpay."

"That's terrible."

"I know, but I told my mum i needed to move on and forget about him because he's not worth it."

"Well, I have to go because Stefan and jamie will be probably looking for me, Gabriella."

"Bye, Tom."

"Bye, Gabriella."

"Gabriella do you really wanna know why he left?"

"Yes, you can tell me anything Mary."

"First of all what's going on between yous too?"

"Nothing's going on between me and Tom. He is just a friend to me and I don't like him."

"Well, something is going on. Because I think flirting with Tom and telling him about your break up with Troy Bolton are too obvious things, Gabriella."

"Look, Mary I don't like Tom. Even if I did."

"So why would you flirt with him, Gabriella?"

"Mary, i get it you like him and i do not flirt with guys if that's what you want to know. Anyways, I have to go home."

"But school doesn't finish until 3:00."

"Yeah, yeah what ever."

* * *

Gabriella left and the two girls started talking.

"Gabriella's way off."

"Seriously, Mary story with all this hating on Gabriella."

"Look, Mary if you are so jealous of her being the new kid around our school, then you should be nice. She's only just started here. And your really trying to do stuff that other people don't even do to them."

"Rachel why are you defending Gabriella?"

"Because people need friends but i am not defriending Gabriella because she has been nice to me since she's started at our school."

"Look, if she's been nice to you. When i am not being nice to her."

"Because when she was at the other school she didn't have much friends, like us, Mary. Because they didn't even wanna know her. So we're her only hope and good friends and i wouldn't lie to the person if they needed a friend."

"That's definitely true, but I will try to be a good friend to Gabriella. But I don't like or love Tom. Because I like someone else and that would be Klaus."

"Okay, Mary."

* * *

Gabriella walked home but got lost because she didn't know where she was.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Tom asked walking up to her.

"No, I am not okay. "

"why?" Tom asked her.

"Because I can't find my way back to the Griffindor common room, Tom ."

"Come on, I'll help you find your way home Gabriella."

"Anyway, Tom where are we?"

"We're in a forest, but it's okay I got you."

"Thank you, Tom."

"Your welcome, Gabriella."

"My mum grounded me yesterday."

"Why would she ground you, Gabriella? You did nothing wrong and all did was talk to me and I happy that you came to talk to me about a few things."

"Because I was late and thank you, Tom." Gabriella said thanking him.

"Late for what exactly?"

"Late for my dinner."

"Hey, can I ask you something. Does Mary like me?" Tom asked questioning her before getting up out of his seat to go back to the lession with Gabriella. She been waiting on him for her entire life time.

"Yes she does if you want to ask her that question."

"I should ask her that question when I see her at school."

"I think that's not such bad idea Damon. Because she thinks I like you and i don't. Me and you are just friends."

"So why did she say you like me?"

"Because she saw me flirting with you and I was not flirting with you. Because my old boyfriend broke up with me and I thinking you: Like her Tom and on the other hand you feel the same way for her."

"Gabriella, you wasn't flirting with me. Because she only said that because she was jealous that you might acturally like me for some reason."

"Tom, I have to go. My friend Rachel just texted me and told me to come to the mall for some shopping, but I don't know if my mum be fine with it."

"Gabriella you won't have to worry."

"Why won't I have to worry, Tom?"

"Bye, Gabriella."

"Bye, Tom."

* * *

Gabriella find her home but someone was following her. but she went up to her room and find someone sitting on her bed.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you home. Because I felt bad for what Troy did to you."

"I thought I had someone following me to the Griffindor Common room from the Library."

"Well, I had to admit, I did find you living with your mum." Tom admitted to himself, even if he didn't know that he was falling in love with her.

"So why did you meet me here at my house?"

"Because I just told you Gabriella I came because I felt bad for what Troy did to you."

"Wait, I thought you liked Mary and not me."

"Look, Stefan talked to me about what had happened between you and Troy."

"Troy hated me. Just like Mary does."

"I thought you and Mary were friends."

"I thought me and her were friends too, but instead she just hated me."

"Gabriella, it's not your fault. So, you shouldn't take the blame for what she did."

"Well, I got go to sleep now. I'm just tired."

"I know Gabriella."

* * *

Damon stayed at Gabriella's house. The next day Gabriella woke up.

"Hey, Tom."

"Hey, Gabriella."

"Why did you stay with me through out the night?"

"Because I cared about you and only you. But the truth is i don't love Mary. I love you, Gabriella. And only you." Damon said.

"I love you, too Tom."

Come do you want to meet my brother Stefan and his girlfriend Elena."

"Yes i would love to meet your brother Stefan and Elena."

"Well, let's go Gabriella."

"I'm coming."

* * *

Stefan and Elena got a test saying: "Ginny and Harry. I have invited Gabriella over to our house. But i was wondering. Why not let Gabriella meet the entire family? But she said: Yes, I would love to meet the family."

"Elena, I think he find a new girlfriend."

"I know right. But I am not jealous because I have you and only you."

"I gonna text Tom back and say: Thank you for letting us know about Gabriella."

"Good idea Stefan."

"But, Gabriella doesn't know yours and Tom's secret, Stefan. But she'll work it out for herself. Won't she? But Gabriella can feel it in her as well. She's a witch inside and on the outside."

"Yes she will, Elena."

They heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Hi, Tom and gabriella."

"Hey, Elena and Stefan."

"Oh, Stefan?"

"Yes Elena?"

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen."

"Okay."

* * *

"They seem nice."

"But not when it comes to guest."

"I know right."

"Gabriella, why did your mum die?"

"I don't know. But I live with my aunt, Damon."

"So your mum left to go back to Albuquerque?"

"Yes, she did. She had some matter to be discuss."

"Oh, and what would that be, Gabriella?" Tom asked her.

"Because it's family business and it isn't my business."

"I know right."

He kissed her lips.

"I think we should get you home now, Gabriella."

"Thank you, Tom I had a great night."

"Me too. I am glad you meet my brother Stefan."

"But, Tom I gonna have to talk to him for you. Because he seems to not care about. But he cares for his girlfriend. More than he does for you."

"I would love you to speak to my brother Stefan."

"Anyway, I have to go to bed."

"Goodnight, Gabriella."

"Goodnight, Tom, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

After Damon left Stefan dropped by to see Gabriella.

"Hi, Gabriella."

"Hi, Stefan and there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Look, I don't like the fact that Damon is being throwed out because of you and your girlfriend." Gabriella shouted at him and walked over to a table that was near to her.

"So what is that to do with you?"

"Look, Elena is good for you. But what I am trying to say is that you should spend brother time with Damon and start caring for him. But he feels really left out. Because you keep throwing him out. When he needs you."

"I need sometime to think about that."

"Stefan, you should listen to Gabriella. Because your brother does feel left out. Because we won't let him in."

"Well, maybe it's time for a change, but I won't come inbetween your relationship with your girlfriend Elena, Stefan. And your brothership."

"We'll have a think about it and, we should let Damon in because he's Elena's friend. And my brother. Also your boyfriend Gabriella."

"So Stefan why did you drop by?"

"Because I have a secret."

"Well what is the secret?"

"Me and Damon are vampires."

"Stefan you know I won't ever telll anyone your vampires. Because yous are my life and my friends and also. Very good people."

"Thank you for understanding, Stefan, Gabriella."

"Your welcome, Elena."

"Well we have to go now, Gabriella."

"Bye, Stefan and Elena."

"Bye, Gabriella." They both said together.

* * *

Next day Gabriella got up and watched some TV and then someone suddenly showed up.

"Troy, go away. I don't wanna see you around." Gabriella yelled at him.

"Fine. But I just came to say I'm sorry."

"Troy I moved on. But if you don't go away i will get my new boyfriend on you.

Tom showed up behind Troy and walked over to where Troy was standing in front of her.

"Troy she said to go away." Said a voice behind him.

"No, I won't go away until, she knows I love her."

"Troy, fighting over me won't get me back into loving you again and besides, you love Sharpay not me."

"I'd rather you leave right now."

"Well take this Gabriella. I'm gone. Peace out."

"Gabriella, are you okay?"

"No, Tom. Troy pushed me down." She cried out to him and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Tom, is Gabriella okay?"

"No, I gonna have to take her over to the slytherin house to see what I and the rest of us can do to help her."

"No, don't. There's another way. Carlisle, dealt with Bella's injuries. I am sure he can cure Gabriella."

"What do you mean, Stefan?"

"Just come with me we can go to Forks."

* * *

Carlisle gaved Gabriella vampire venom.

"Should she be awaking soon Carlisle?"

"Yes she will be waking up soon up should. Just wait until she's awaken."

"Okay."

She was in the right place and all it was about to change Gabriella became from a normal person to a vampire.

"Tom and Stefan she's awake now. But take her home to get some rest. She'll need it after Troy pushed her."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Your welcome, Damon and Stefan."

* * *

Gabriella rested for 3 days. And the forth day she was up and running.

"Hi, Elena."

"Hi Gabriella and I heard what had happened."

"So you heard?"

"Yes about what Troy had done. He killed you. But you was turned into a vampire."

"I know. If it hadn't been for mine and your boyfriend. I'd be bired in the ground. But with Carlisle's help I needed some rest. Because I had a wounded head. But now I'm free."

"Free to be with Tom Riddle?" Elena asked her questioning her with a look upon her face.

"Yes, I do love Tom."

"Well i'll see you later. Oh I forgot Harry wishes to speak with you, Gabriella."

* * *

"Bye, Elena."

"Hi Gabriella."

"Hi Damon."

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"I am feeling good and great."

"And why's that?"

"Because you, Stefan and Carlisle saved my life."

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Yeah."

* * *

Gabriella walked to the park and layed down on the grass. She saw her friend Rachel.

"Hey, why haven't you been around, Gabriella?"

"i've been busy."

"Where have been, Gabriella?"

"Rachel, I've just said 'I've been busy' and I haven't been anywhere."

"So, how comes your disappear?"

"I don't disappear anywhere. I've always been here. And you know that, Rachel."

"I do know that. I just wanna know your always leaving suddenly. Is that something I should know."

"No, there's nothing that you should know. And I have to go. I have someone waiting for me and it's my curfew time."

"Well, bye."

"Bye, Rachel."

* * *

Damon was about to find Gabriella. When she bumped into him.

"Hi, what was keeping you, Gabriella?"

"Rachel she wanted to know why I was leaving so suddenly."

"You didn't tell her that we're Wizards right?"

"No I didn't tell her. And I won't Tom and I even told Stefan that I would keep it a secret."

"That's why your my favourite girlfriend, Gabriella."

"I'm glad I got you as my boyfriend. Your better than Troy Bolton."

"I am right?"

"Yes, you are."

"I know I am and I love you, Tom."


End file.
